Ruby Red Eyes
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: AU. In the valley of the end the battle between sasuke and naruto was a draw but when the two lay unconcious naruto is taken away by the akastuki,sry if it is ooc.Changed title
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IMPORTANT READ:. This is a AU where sasuke and naruto's battle at the valley of the end is a draw. But when the both are unconcious, naruto is takin away by the akastuki. Afterwords sasuke is found by kakashi and brought back to konoha. This story begins three years after. no pairings...yet i think.

In konoha at night:

A certain uchiha with mid night black hair is sitting on the yondaime's monument thinking of his lost friend. " Naruto, i screwed up real bad and now you're gone." he held his head in between is calloused hands hiding away his sobs. Only the moon heard the silent sobs of the raven haired boy that night.

Akastuki hide out:

In a cage there is a young boy of sixteen with long dull blonde hair chained by his ankles and wrists on the wall. He is wearing a torn up black shirt and pants. The boy was looking at the beatiful moon thinking if his friends were seeing the same moon that night.

" sasuke, sakura, kakashi sensei...uuuu sniff uuuu" tears dropped down his beatiful blue eyes." I miss you guys so much, three years is too much.Too much!" his screams echoed through out the hide out.

"heh looks like kyuubi is crying, pathetic." kisame was talking to his comrade itachi. " Such a weakling but soon he will be the great kyuubi, he is merging slowly but surely." itachi spoke. The two laughed in to the darkness only there eyes gleaming.

Konoha morning:

" Sasuke open the door i got great news!" sakura shouted." ugh what is it?" sasuke opened the door with bags under his ebony eyes. The pink haired girl glomped him and shouted " We have a mission! we're going to go rescue naruto!". "what! we know where he is!" sauke asked. "yepp and me, you, kakashi, and a whole bunch of people are going to get him!" sakura was smiling as she was telling the young uchiha the great knews. sasukes face was blank, tears fell out out of his tired eyes. "sasuke...?" sakura held the collapsing form of the uchiha. " team seven is gonna be whole again sasuke." sakura whisperd patting his back.

The konoha gate:

" Alright every one here?" kakshi asked. The members that are going is sasuke, sakura, neji, gaara, shikamaru, shino, and lee. " Everyone is here except for sakura san and sasuke san." lee answered. Just then there was a poof and there arrived sasuke and sakura. " we're here." sakura and sasuke said.

"every one, i want everyone of you to come home alive, okay?" tsunade the fifth hokage was there too. Every one bowed and nodded to the blonde as they stepped out of konoha leaping into shadowy the woods.

somewhere in the forest:

The orange sky bled into deep blue as night fell. The team picked a spot to rest for the night and they set up camp, then they started the fire. Every one was asleep except for one uchiha who volunteered to be the look out. in his mind he could see naruto smiling and laughing. " naruto...i'll save you..." he said staring into the red fire. Unknown to him a pair of green eyes were staring at him feeling the same emotion. Sakura closed the tent" Me, sasuke, and kakashi sensei will save you naruto...we will." sakura said determined as she dreamed of team seven becoming one again. a tear escaped her eyes that night.

Morning:

"kakashi are we almost near the hide out?" sasuke asked the son of the white fang." Yeah we are getting closer. Its really a little but I sense narutos chakra'_but its strange it seems different, like he is changing. Its not what i think it is, is it?'"_ "I find it strange though." gaara spoke up. " why couldn't we sense his chakra three years ago?" he asked the older nin. " It seems that naruto's chakra is changing, morphing into a much stronger chakra." kakashi answered. " kakashi sensei how can some ones chakra change?" sakura asked. " merging..." shikamaru spoke. " its not what I think it is, is it?" shikamaru asked is voice trembling. " Thats what i think is happening shikamaru kun." kakashi said with sad eyes. " What are you guys talking about?" sakura and lee questioned the group. " You guys will soon find out." kakashi said. "sasuke kun..whats happening." skaura asked her comrade. " you'll find out soon." he answered tiredly.

Akastuki hide out:

Then the raven haired boy bumped into kakashi." we're here" kakashi breathed out. Right before their eyes was a huge stone cave with the entrance covered by a big rock with a seal on it. " sakura..." kakashi looked toward the girl." i'm on it kakshi sensei." sakura said as she pulled on her black leather gloves. " haaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she charged toward the entrance. She hit a massive punch on the rock but it only created numerous cracks." hmm...i guess we have to break the seal, anyways good job sakura." kakashi patted her on the back. "Hmm this seems like a seal that has to be removed by hitting it with all 4 elements fire, water, earth, and air. " shikamaru said examining the seal. " sasuke can do the fire, gaara can do the earth and neji can do the water but...who will do the air." sakura asked. " luckily i was tagging you guys along." a person spoke. " Whos there!" lee said as he tried to send a back kick to the intruder. The man caught the leg and said." Woa Hold on there buddy, im the great jiraiya!" jiraiya spoke as he puffed up his chest. " Jiraiya sama! now we can do the air! he can do the rasengan!." sakura exclaimed. "indeed." jiraiya nodded.

" Okay, every one ready? on the count to four hit the seal okay?" kakashi ordered. "okay" everyone said, well except for jiraiya sense he doesnt like people ordereing him around."1...2...3...4!" kakashi shouted as sasuke did the gokakyuu no justu, neji did the suiton suirudan, jiraiya did the rasengan, and gaara did tsuchi no ken no justu (i made that one up...mud sword no justu.) All four of the attackes hit the target, the seal broke and the rock was crushed into a trillion pieces.

TBC...i hope...not sure.

A/N: I kno i'm supposed to be working on my other fic but i'm stuck on what i should do next. Sorry x a million. And sry if this story is going way to fast plus sry if it has alot of grammar problems T-T.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bleh, just go ahead and read, don't listen to what the author has to say .

Disclaimor: I don't own naruto.

The rock fell revealing a dark cave reaking with evil chakra. "Alright team, we're heading in." kakashi spoke bearly above a whisper but the trained ears of the team heard the comand." Naruto we're almsot there hold on." sasuke spoke to him self as sakura watched the uchiha thinking '_its my turn to protect sasuke and naruto, they always risked their own lives for me.'_

"why, why ,why look at what we have here itachi san, your brother and his little friends." kisame smirked. Kisame threw his samehada at the group, the group broke their formation, just what the shark wanted. "itachi san you take the other half and i'll take this half." kisame said but when he turned around to see itachi, a dozen kunais came flying at him. "What the!" kisame shouted bearly missing the highspeed kunais." Itachi san what are you doing?" kisame panted. "Kisame, sorry but this is good bye." itachi opened his eyes as the mangekyou sharingan appeared. Kisame went blank and at that percise moment itachi sliced kisames throat. Blood splattered on to the ground and itachis's cloak.

"What are you doing itachi!" sasuke demanded. kakashi smirked. "thanx itachi, we were counting on you to go through this mission." Itachi also smirked and said " My pleasure, i hated this guy the first time i met him." The team looked confused,"uhhh? what just happend?"

"this is so troublesome, is this the suprise team mate hokage sama was talking about?" shikamaru said. "indeed it is shikamaru kun." kakashi said his eyes curving into a smile." what do you mean? itachi is a traitor! He killed mother and father, the whole clan!" sasuke shouted at kakashi. "let me explain on the way to the dungeon where naruto is, i'll have plenty of time since all the other akatsuki members are at the other hide out, foolish idiots they actually trusted me that i'll kill all the konoha nins." itachi said as he lighted a lamp so they could see where they were stepping.

"sasuke first off , I did not kill the clan, or mother and father." they all listened to itachi itently except for jiraiya and kakashi sense they were told the truth by the godaime herself earlier." But then who did?" sasuke said walking side by side with itachi while everyone else trudged after them. "...orochimaru. He killed all the clan and mother and father he told me that i was weak that it was my fault that they all died. he said that they all depended on their prodigy to save them, but i failed them, i was too weak." itachi stared at the floor, memories of that night flooding his mind once again." sasuke that is why i told you i killed the clan, i wanted you to become an avenger, i wanted you to kill me.but because you were too power hungry, you tried to go to the soul reason why our whole clan is gone." "but, but, why did orochimaru kill our clan? he wanted the sharingan, but he killed them all." sasuke said to itachi, it feltwierd for the young uchiha talking to his older brother again." sasuke, not everybody died, he wanted you.he knew what i was going to say to you, that you have to be an avenger, that bastard, that bastard! He had planned it all along that some day you were going to become so obsessed with killing me, you would go to him for power." itachi said making a fist, his black nails dug into his flesh and blood dripped on to the ground."i was such a fool."

"nii san...can i really trust you once again?" sasuke said trembling at calling itachi his nii san once again. "i would give anything for you sasuke, my only brother." iatchi said a silent tear trickled down his tired face. but no one saw the tear since itachi blew out the light before everyone saw. but sasuke knew that itachi cryed. He was happy that his nii san was back and his night mare of him killing the clan was not true.

"we're here." itachi spoke." itachi san are you sure there are no other akatsukis here?" shikamaru asked uncertain. "I smell blood." gaara sniffed the air."itachi san you did a great job for this mission." neji said as he had his byakugan activitated."you killed the other akatsuki member before we arrived." neji said amused." oh that kid, he was a hard one, he gave me quite a struggle. deidara, he was one of the nice ones." itachi said thinking back to when he joined the first time and deidara helped him out.( sry if you are a deidara lover.)" now the cage is this way." itachi said. " The cage?" every one said in unison with questioning faces.

They arrived at the cage where naruto was chained. The team gasped at the scene, naruto was kneeling in his own blood. "hurry up we dont have much time itachi kun." jiraiya said to the older uchiha."i know, but you must help me." itachi said as he headed to the unconcious blonde. he pulled up his shirt reavealing a different seal the the fourths the swirl mark was gone."i see the akatsuki altered the seal so naruto would merge with the kyuubi." jiraiya said inspecting the seal." Are you ready jiraiya san?" itachi said as he got ready to do the seals. "ready!" jiraiya said, the both of them flashed through the difficult seals as they drew their own blood and slammed the palms on narutos abdomen."Fuuin!" naruto screamed as the read spiral started forming. he groweled as he looked at jiraiya, red eyes gleamed. But soon the red eyes bled in to the familiar blue and naruto fainted from the massive pain." whew that was a close one, he was almost completely merged with the kyuubi." jiraiya said as he wiped off a sweat drop. sakura ginerly approahed the blonde. "naruto...?" sakura went near naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he stared straight into sakuras emerald green eyes." sakura chan...?" naruto's voice changed over the years, the voice was very soothing and comforting that it made the pink haired girl blush. " is that really you?" naruto's voice trembled as tears were stiging his eyes. " Naruto everyone is here!itachi san helped us out." sakura said hugging the blonde. Narutos hair was longer than sakuras as the strands felll covering his eyes, he was crying."it's good to have you back naruto..." everyone said as they joined the hug.

TBC...I hope

A/N: Um.. yeah...dont kill me! i kno the characters are ooc.


End file.
